


14 days to Valentine day（Chinese Ver）

by beizanten, Rowan145



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan145/pseuds/Rowan145
Summary: 戴安娜总是惊讶于布鲁斯的浪漫。





	14 days to Valentine day（Chinese Ver）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beizanten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/gifts).



> Thank you beizanten for this wonderful work!So honour to translate it into Chinese!

戴安娜和布鲁斯在一起大约七个月的时候，他意识到没有她他活不下去，所以他决定娶她。 她为了一个星际使命离开了一个多月，而布鲁斯则不得不留下来保护地球。 通常他们在分开的时候会互发短信、电子邮件、通电话，但是由于两个星球之间的距离，这是不可能的。 他每时每刻都渴望着她。 他的欲望变得如此强烈，有时快乐变成了痛苦。 但是当戴安娜回来的时候，她的脸上闪着光，看到了他，所有冰冷的痛苦都融化成了快乐。

戴安娜是如此渴望他，以至于她那疼痛而感性的身体像是自己的意志在移动。 当他们的身体接触时，就像暴风雨来临前的闪电一样，迸发出愉悦的火花。 布鲁斯向前倾了倾身子，轻轻地吻了她，就像一只落在花上的蝴蝶。 它给她身体的每个细胞下药。 即使像她这样流畅的想象力也从未幻想过如此甜美、如此柔软的东西。 布鲁斯仿佛融入了她的生活，在她开口之前就把一切都给了她。 布鲁斯深深地吻了一下。 他们的呼吸似乎融合在一起，直到她确定他们的心脏以完全相同的节奏跳动。

布鲁斯笑了，眼睛里充满了真心。 戴安娜觉得英俊这个词太普通了，以至于其他形容词都无法形容布鲁斯。 她意识到自己是迄今为止世界上最幸运的女人。 戴安娜知道布鲁斯 · 韦恩永远不会做任何蠢事，但她仍然惊讶于她的情人竟然如此浪漫。

从2月1日到2月13日，戴安娜开始每天收到一束玫瑰花，并附上一张卡片，告诉她每朵花意味着什么，以及为什么这对他们的关系如此特殊。 每天收到鲜花不仅令人兴奋，而且她急切地想知道每朵花是什么，以及卡片上写的那一天的内容。

2月1日，她得到了黄玫瑰。 他们代表着友谊，因为如果没有他们之间潜在的友谊，他们之间的关系就不会像以前那样牢固和美好。

2月2日，戴安娜收到了暗粉色的玫瑰，象征着赞赏和感激，因为没有她，布鲁斯的生活将永远不会像现在这样美好。

2月3日，他们不能见面，因为他们有紧急任务。 戴安娜收到了一束蓝色的玫瑰花和一张浪漫的卡片，卡片上有一小段诗句，告诉她他是多么爱她，没有她，他是多么"忧郁"。

2月4日，她收到了白玫瑰，因为布鲁斯一直在想着她。 卡片上写着'我被驱赶着来到你身边，就像鸟儿被驱赶着去筑巢和下蛋一样; 我的心和我的身体被你呼唤，就像绿色树林中杜鹃呼唤的那样任意。'

2月5日，她收到了橙色的玫瑰，因为布鲁斯对她的感情正在沸腾，他一完成工作就会来看她。

"戴安娜!" 布鲁斯念着戴安娜的名字，好像一个口渴的人会说:"水!" . 戴安娜微笑着，就像童话故事里的女巫一样，什么也没说，只是让她身体和脸上的魔力把他从门口吸引到房间的另一头。 他的眼睛因为欲望而呈现出朦胧的蓝色，她知道她的眼睛是黑色的。 激情缓慢而温暖的热度在她的身体里跳动。 他想怎么吻就怎么吻，想一寸一寸地吞噬她。  
肉体与肉体相遇，每个人都发出双胞胎的呻吟，嘴唇相遇，并通过双方发出愉悦的冲击波，欲望与欲望相遇，驱逐出理性。 欢乐用他们的血和骨头歌唱。

双手贪婪地寻找着给予和享受。 当她的爱人寻找并发现了每一个秘密，直到她的呼吸像火一样燃烧，她的身体产生了巨大的感觉。

她强壮而任性地把他翻过身去开发和探索，直到布鲁斯因为快乐而神志不清。 在布鲁斯的叫喊声中，野蛮而超然的胜利。

他们如此完美地相配。 无论她需要什么，布鲁斯需要什么，无论她想要什么，他都想要。 "布鲁斯。" 他的名字是音乐，黑色性感的音乐，就像戴安娜说的那样。 她还没来得及问，他就开始回答了。 他们正在和他们所有的人做爱。 身体，心灵，思想和灵魂。

手掌对着手掌，双手相握，手指紧紧地握在一起，就像一个灵魂紧紧地抓着另一个。 他们看着对方，布鲁斯填补她，直到似乎他们两个融化对方，布鲁斯不知道他在哪里结束，也不知道戴安娜在哪里开始。

2月6日，她收到了薰衣草玫瑰。 卡片上写着: 自从我第一次见到你，你就给我施了魔法。 当时你拥有爱之女神无法抗拒的美丽和荣耀，而且随着岁月的流逝，你变得越来越可爱。 一个女人有可能拥有如此明亮的蓝眼睛，如丝般柔滑的头发和月光般的皮肤吗？ 还是爱让一切看起来都很特别。

2月7日，她收到了火红的橙色玫瑰，象征着他对她的热情和吸引力。 卡片上写着:"过去，我曾试图把我们从正在行驶的道路上引开，但无可奈何地失败了。 我的任何一句话或意志的行为都不能使我们彼此分开。 我们就像春天洪水中的浮木，我们的激情和爱情就像树上的花蕾和灌木丛中的春花一样无情地生长着。

第二天她收到了绿玫瑰。 卡片上写着: 你的爱让我感到平静，就像自从我父母去世后我终于回到了家。 我觉得自己焕然一新。 性感往往表达了一种我现在不打算给予的意义，我会描述与你在一起的每一个时刻，当我的感官完全被心灵的温柔所调整，根据理性引诱我活在当下的时刻，不管过去或未来——这不是狂喜——这是崇高的宁静。 我在你的臂弯里感觉到了——嘘！ 不要让光明看见，我要说的是听见它——这些忏悔应该只有在——你知道在哪里，当窗帘拉上时——全世界都被关在外面——啊，我！

2月9日，她得到了淡粉色的玫瑰花，因为他崇拜和爱慕她。 卡片上写着: 你勇敢的欢乐激励着我。 你温柔的忠诚是安全和舒适的基石。 我同时感受到了你身上所有的爱。 你增强了所有的色彩，增强了所有的美丽，加深了所有的快乐。 我爱你胜过生命，我的美丽，我的奇迹。

2月10日，她收到一束红白相间的玫瑰花，象征着他们的团结。 卡片上写着'我会永远在你身边，因为我知道你会永远在我身边。 你让我完整。

 

2月11日，她收到一束红黄相间的玫瑰花，象征着他对她的热情思念。 卡片上写着'我爱你... ... 我非常非常爱你，戴安娜。 我爱你，当我闭上眼睛，我看见你... 当我睁开眼睛，我想看见你... 当你不在我身边，我每时每刻都能感觉到你的存在... 我的眼睛寻找我的戴安娜... 把这叫做爱，疯狂或我心跳的声音... 对我来说都是一样的。 我不能忘记你戴安娜... 我不想忘记你... 你是我的... 我会爱你一生... 直到我的最后一口气，甚至死后... 我无法想象没有你的生活。 我宁愿死也不愿继续下去。

第二天，她收到了一束混合了橙色、淡紫色、粉红色和黄色的玫瑰花束。 卡片上写着: 你是我的一切。 如果我必须选择我的过去来拥有你，我会的 这些话深深地打动了她。 她知道他还没从父母被杀的阴影中走出来。

2月13日，他送给她一束黑玫瑰。 她的心脏停止了一秒钟，因为她知道黑玫瑰象征着死亡或者他们关系的结束。 她打开卡片，上面写着这些花提醒着他们，死亡总是在他们的职责范围内跟随着他们，所以他想要爱她，就像没有明天一样。 她的眼睛被泪水湿透了。

在情人节，一束她最喜欢的花，占星家百合被送到她的办公室。 纸条上写着:"自从你出现在我的生命中，我就觉得自己是天空中的一颗星星，拥有着你带给我的幸福。"

戴安娜回家很晚，白天的工作和做超级英雄都让她感到疲惫。 她发现她最喜欢的好时巧克力从前门一直延伸到她的浴缸。 整个房间里点着几支香薰蜡烛，背景音乐是舒缓的音乐。 红玫瑰花瓣散布在她的浴室增加了浪漫的效果。 布鲁斯准备了一个泡泡浴，把玫瑰花瓣撒在浴缸里，把剩下的红玫瑰倒挂在莲蓬头上。

在浴缸附近的一张小桌子上放着一个托盘，上面放着香槟、草莓、葡萄和一张卡片。 戴安娜再一次被布鲁斯的体贴所感动。

戴安娜读了卡片,"这些玫瑰象征着我对你的停不了的爱。 你让我的心充满了爱，因此我想问你一件事..。 你愿意嫁给我吗 然后布鲁斯从门后出来，手里拿着一枚钻石戒指。

戴安娜说:"是的!" 差点撞倒布鲁斯。 他们拥抱，亲吻，小声说他们是多么的相爱。 他们为"为我们干杯!" 还有香槟。 唯一超越这一切的是布鲁斯凝视对方的眼神。

"这枚戒指是我母亲的订婚戒指。" 布鲁斯边说边把戒指套在她的手指上，深情地吻了她的手。 他们像一对在烛光下闪闪发光的天使，房间因他们的幸福而变得金黄。

布鲁斯轻轻地为她脱去衣服，然后用丝瓜布给她洗了个温柔的澡。 他们吃水果，喝香槟。 然后，他用一条温暖的毛茸茸的白色毛巾把她擦干，然后又去了另一个暖和起来的房间给他的爱人按摩。

布鲁斯开始按摩她的肩膀和脖子，这是真的紧张和紧张。 他一边揉着，一边让戴安娜发泄。 布鲁斯特别注意她的上颈部，用他的拇指来锻炼她发际线以下的肌肉。 她很喜欢。

最终，戴安娜开始变得更加放松。 布鲁斯拿出他放在床边一个挤压瓶里的油，就是为了这种情况准备的。 那是从杂货店买来的橄榄油，他在里面加了几滴 Sandalwood 橄榄油，让它散发出一种他们都喜欢的香味。

布鲁斯把手中的油加热了。 他用从阿尔弗雷德那里学来的各种招式和技巧，一次一个地对她的肩膀、胳膊和整个背部进行打击。 他会抚摸她的背部，揉搓更大的肌肉群; 在她看起来紧张或紧张的任何地方进行锻炼。 他会抚摸她的背部和手臂，通过她的指尖把她背部的张力拉起来。 戴安娜"融化"在床上，最后脸上带着幸福的微笑睡着了。

第二天早上她醒来时发现床上空空如也。 布鲁斯走了(可能回到了他心爱的哥谭市)。 电视上播放了小丑越狱的新闻。 那天晚上，一束勃艮第玫瑰花和一张卡片被送到了她的公寓。 卡片上写着: 今天我比昨天更爱你。 你有我所知道的最伟大的灵魂，最高尚的天性，最甜美，最慈爱的心。 我每次看到美丽的事物都会想起你，或者闻到幸福的气息，都会想起你。 你增强了所有的色彩，增强了所有的美丽，加深了所有的快乐。 你实现了我所有的抱负，实现了我所有的希望，实现了我所有的梦想。 我爱你胜过生命，我的美丽，我的惊奇，我对你的爱和热情每天都在加深。

她收到的那些花都干了，漂漂亮亮地摆放在她房间的镜子旁边。 这每天都在提醒她，她的情人是多么可爱。

几个月后他们结婚了。 为了戴安娜的新娘送礼会，布鲁斯安排每一位参加的客人给她带来一朵玫瑰，并说:"布鲁斯让我把这个送给你。" 她到处都是玫瑰！ 非常浪漫，非常特别！

在他们的婚礼上，直到戴安娜走上红毯，他们才见面。但是在她的更衣室里，她发现了一朵长茎的红玫瑰和一张来自新郎的充满爱意的纸条。 不用说，她不得不重新化妆。

婚礼结束后，布鲁斯搂着她的腰，把她带到他的... ... 他们的卧室就像一阵狂风，所以他们上床时气喘吁吁，大笑不止。 他们面面相觑。 在她意识到这一点之前，她正在亲吻布鲁斯，就像一块磁铁弹到钢铁上一样，无法抗拒，就像潮水一样自然。 他们的舌头在一场舞蹈中交合在一起。 像骨头一样深，像血液一样根深蒂固，像呼吸一样重要——所有的需求和欲望最终都是一体的。 布鲁斯是浪漫的灵魂，是她世界的中心。 戴安娜把他灌醉，吸收了他的气味。 当她融入情人的怀抱时，这种快乐在她身上产生，在她身上产生，在她的感官中盘旋。 在布鲁斯的臂弯里，她高兴得无可救药。 和她心爱的人做爱是那么甜蜜，那是一种狂喜。

他们的激情使他们一连几个小时无法入睡。 在布鲁斯爱上戴安娜之后，他们打了个盹，然后醒来，再次相爱。

他们结婚后，布鲁斯继续经常送玫瑰给她，除了让她开心，没有别的理由。 即使他们正在经历一段艰难的时期，或者正在打架，这种传统也会继续下去。 这是他们可以依靠的东西，当他们经历困难时，这让他们保持联系。 他知道无论布鲁斯和她在一起有多难过，他仍然爱她，关心她，并且会解决这个问题。 很多次布鲁斯给她留下爱的便条，或者好时用花亲吻她。 对他们来说，这已经成为了一种象征。

在他们的婚姻中，布鲁斯一直坚持这些"没有理由"以及"特殊场合"的鲜花礼物，并把这份"礼物"传给了他们年幼的孩子。 他们每周找几次花送给妈妈，如果没有找到花，他们就给妈妈染上颜色。 他们也会想出很多理由来和周围的人分享鲜花。 这是最棒的分享！


End file.
